


Unexpected

by LadyLuckOfMine



Series: AmatusParadeWeek [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Unresolved Tension, hate make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLuckOfMine/pseuds/LadyLuckOfMine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of meeting with his father, Dorian also has to deal with the forever angry Inquisitor and his strange ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> It's Inquisitor x Dorian Pavus "appreciation" (read: smut) week, and I haven't written anything in a long time, so I figured this is a good thing to get me back into writing.

“Inquisitor? What a surprise to see you—“

Dorian was cut off before any other words could escape him, as Alris slammed his hand against the wall, just mere inches from his head. Angry, violet eyes fixated on his, as the large elf all but growled at him. Obviously, he must have done something to upset the man. Though his very existence seemed to drive Alris on a murderous rampage at least once a week.

Ah, the joys of working with the Inquisitor who absolutely hated your guts. Not that he didn’t feel the same way.

It was the only thing they could agree on, it seemed.

“Inquisitor, I know I am a sight to behold, but if you want to stare at me all day, I might suggest a picture instead.”

Alris didn’t blink, the elf not even acknowledging that Dorian had said anything. It was like he hadn’t even heard Dorian, but with ears that big, it was hard to believe Alris didn’t hear everything.

One of the joys of dealing with the Inquisitor was being ignored almost always, even when the man was uncomfortably close. It was made more uncomfortable by the fact that he could smell Alris, who had obviously just finished training out in the courtyard of Skyhold. The elf was obviously angry, so Dorian pitied whatever it was Alris had been swinging his halberd at. Someone had definitely gotten a beating from the Herald of Andraste.

“This is starting to get creepy, you know,” Dorian said after another moment passed in silence between the two, Alris still not answering. But he did notice how Alris’ gaze drifted down from his own eyes to land on his lips, the elf’s brow furrowing as if in heavy concentration.

If Dorian didn’t know how much the elf hated his very being, he would have thought Alris was getting ready to kiss him.

It scared him. He had no idea how he would react to that.

“Your family. They disapprove of you liking men,” Alris finally said, and Dorian had to hold back the urge to roll his eyes, knowing that he might just set the other off. How brilliant of him to finally process what it all meant, after Dorian had more or less spelled it out to him after the meeting with his father.

“Yes. They do.”

“They tried to change you.”

“A very sharp deduction there, Lord Inquisitor.”

“I hate you,” Alris said, and before Dorian could reply with anything, a foreign pair of lips were pressed to his. They weren’t soft or asking, but hard and demanding, and it took Dorian a moment to realize that he was kissing Alris back, that his eyes had fallen shut.

It was bruising, angry, but for once, Dorian didn’t feel like that anger was directed towards him. It was rough, far from gentle, and grabbed his attention. It would leave bruises, and he wouldn’t forget it any time soon.

They managed to go from the standing, with Dorian pressed between the wall and the warrior’s body, to his chair, as he straddled Alris’ lap. Dorian had no recollection of actually moving there, but he didn’t care as he kissed back with as much force as he could muster.

Teeth and tongue clashed, lips were bitten, blood was even drawn. It wasn’t meant to be anything but an angry kiss, fueled by their collective rages. Hands grabbed roughly at his hips, his own fingers entwining themselves in the stark white locks on Alris’ head, pulling, unforgiving.

It awoke something in him, he felt it stir, and with it, Dorian pulled away, a panting mess as he looked down at the serious expression on Alris’ face. Those harsh violet eyes, trained on him, as Alris ran his tongue along his bottom lip.

Dorian didn’t know what to say as he stared down at Alris, heart beating frantically in his chest. It was obvious that the kiss had stirred something within both of them. Dorian could feel the press of Alris’ excitement against his own, and if he were a weaker man, he would have started to grind their hips together right then and there. He didn’t, however. It would have been inappropriate to do so, he told himself.

They hated each other.

Yet, here he was, seated on Alris’ lap, after making out with him. He was sure Mother Gieselle would have more than a few words for him about it later. That woman seemed to know more about the going ons in Skyhold than the Spymaster did.

“Well,” Dorian began, unsure of what to do now. “That was… something.”

“Indeed.”

Of course. Alris wasn’t going to actually do anything to make this less awkward. The elf probably thrived in seeing Dorian flail about.

“What now?”

Alris was quiet for a moment more, his eyes looking over Dorian, contemplative. It made him want to wriggle in discomfort.

“I have some very nice quarters, if you are interested.”


End file.
